


Coming Down

by Just_another_shipper



Series: Young Gods [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, This is sort of a prequel/teaser for this 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_shipper/pseuds/Just_another_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The man died almost immediately and Light was left with his blood singing out in joy, an unshakable certainty that his parents would never accept him, and a corpse on the floor. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>A beginning of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea stuck in my head and sort of off and on worked on this fic for about a year. About halfway through it, I realized that the story I wanted to tell in this universe was bigger than the one I was writing, but I didn't want to stop writing this little ficlet. I eventually will write the main story, but it may not be for a while. 
> 
> The title is from Coming Down by Halsey, of course. I thought it matched the fic pretty well and it sort of inspired this fic tbh

i.

The boy that would one day be known as Kira, Killer of the Guilty and Bringer of Justice, fidgeted nervously in front the summoning fire that would determine what dominion he would have over the squabbling, petty mortals down on earth. 

Taking a deep breath, Light Yagami relaxed his nerves. It would not do to look nervous in front of others, especially not the mortal who was about to summon him. Besides, it was clear that he would probably belong to that pantheon of non-controversial gods the pathetic mortals were so fond of. His father was an important god of duty and his mother, a minor goddess of devotion. His sister didn’t have a title yet, but it was clear that she would become a minor god of little importance to any save a small handful. 

Light gritted his teeth at the thought. He knew he was promising. Some of his father’s friends had told Soichiro that they expected Light to become a major god in the Pantheon, a leader. The God of Duty had remained silent, but Light couldn’t forget the way his eyes had lit up at the thought. Light had to become a major God to the mortals, he wouldn’t give himself any other choice. 

Maybe he could even replace the eccentric God of Justice he kept hearing about, surely the mortals would like him better. 

His summoning fire finally flared and Light took a deep breath and stepped through. Taking the final step to Godhood and the first step to becoming the feared and beloved god, Kira.  
-  
Light looked at the teenagers who had summoned him. He was unimpressed. The boy in front of him was wearing leather (Leather? Honestly thought Light who let him go out like that?) and had a nasty burn on his face. He was nonchalantly eating a chocolate bar as if that could disguise the fear that Light could feel rolling off of him. The boy next to him was wearing a similarly terrible outfit (Light was beginning to wonder if they had dressed in the dark). He was playing a videogame on some sort of hand-held device. He was either a very good actor, or he really was as unconcerned as he appeared about his friend summoning a god. Light wasn’t sure which option was better for the mortal. Not that it mattered to him. 

In front of the two boys was a bowl with a piece of paper and a photograph in it, beside it was an open tome that they had obviously used for the summoning. Light instinctively knew that the paper was his Duty. Light picked up the paper and curiously read the name on it, Tanaka Hiroto. 

The teenager in the leather pants swallowed his chocolate and began speaking, (his voice was as loud and brash as his outfit) “Kira, God of Vengeance, this man destroyed my home, please grant me revenge against him.”

Kira, God of Vengeance, so that’s who I am thought Light, feeling removed from the whole situation, how am I supposed to become the mortals’ favorite now? 

Light suspected that as soon as he was alone, he would get very angry. But, right now he had to keep his face impassive in front of the mortals. He could be imperfect later, now was not the time. 

Light could feel his hands start tingling as the contract was laid out. Despite feeling slighted at the Dominion the universe had given him, he could feel how gleeful his body was to do the work it had been created for. 

“I need payment.” Light said, just going off of his instincts at this point.

The boy looked nervous, his voice was shaky (though it was clear he was trying to hide it) when he asked, “What do you desire, kami?”

Light looked around and saw an empty black notebook lying on the table near the summoning tome. He picked it and the pen beside it up, looked directly at the boy, and said, “I want your name.”

 

The boy swallowed nervously. Light inwardly grinned, to gain names as his sacrifice was perfect. A name is a person’s essence and entire being, by giving a god his name, the boy was effectively part of Light’s Dominion. At least he was gaining something useful out of this new power.

“It’s Mello.”

Light frowned as he repeated the name.

“Mello,” the name tasted bitter and charred on his tongue, “I don’t think so, give me your real name, or the deal’s off and you won’t get your revenge.”

The boy frowned and darted a glance at the other boy, still playing a videogame. “Matt,” he hissed, “leave for a minute.”

Light shook his head, feeling something twisted and sadistic rear it’s head inside of him, ”No, he was here for my summoning, he doesn’t leave until we make the deal.”

Mello sighed, defeated, and said quietly, “My name is Mihael, Mihael Keehl.”

Light wrote down the name in his notebook and he almost broke his poker face when the ichor in his blood screamed and surged as the deal was made. He smiled, keeping more restrained than he felt, and said, “We have a deal Mihael Keehl, I suspect I’ll be seeing you.”

He turned and looked at the boy on the handheld device, “Do you also want to strike a deal?”

The boy didn’t even glance up when he said, “No, I was just his ride, besides, I’m not stupid enough to make deals with devils.”

Smart boy, though the comment about devils stung a little. No matter, the mortals would learn to love him. 

Light hid his grin as he vanished from the mortal plane and reappeared in Tanaka Hiroto’s home. One brush of his hand and Mr. Tanaka would die of a heart attack. The fear in the man’s eyes when Light appeared next to him was the funniest thing Light had ever seen. He leaned in close to the man and brushed his arm as he said, “This is a gift from Mihael Keehl, the contract has been fulfilled.” 

The man died almost immediately and Light was left with his blood singing out in joy, an unshakable certainty that his parents would never accept him, and a corpse on the floor. 

 

ii. 

The first thing Light Yagami did when he went back to the realm of the Gods was craft a lie for his family. 

When he entered his family’s home, Sayu jumped up and greeted him. Her young, shrill voice questioned him relentlessly about everything. Light was very glad that he had prepared his lies before hand. Soon, his mother and father appeared and he was assaulted with yet another barrage of questions that he deflected easily. 

Claiming exhaustion, Light escaped to his room, hiding a smile at his plan coming to fruition. 

Light’s plan was simple: to his family, he would be nothing more than Light Yagami, minor god of academia who tragically was doomed to a boring, normal existence of wasted potential; but to the rest of the world, he would be Kira, the ruthless dispenser of justice, feared and beloved by all mortals. He would rule their world. His plan would be perfect, he could remain the perfect son while indulging in his true path. He could have it all. 

The next day, Kira personally took care of twenty summons, something unheard of in the realm of gods. Why answer all the mortals’ requests when one had all the time in the world? But Kira was going to be the God of the new world, and to do that, he needed sacrifices and followers. The only way he was going to gain those is if he made himself known the mortals, and quickly. 

By the end of the day, Light was exhausted, but, he thought as he scanned through the list of twenty new names in his black notebook, it was well worth it. 

 

iii. 

Kira met Ryuk a day after he gained twenty names in his notebook. It was the first summons of the day, and Light Yagami had not accounted for a leather clad creature to decide to follow him around like a puppy with a penchant for apples and death. 

The first summoner of the day was a young girl whose sister had been raped the week before. She had done some detective work and discovered the man’s name and face. That was all Kira needed. 

Kira appeared before the girl in a puff foul-smelling of smoke. 

(He could have easily appeared in a puff of nice-smelling smoke, or even no smoke at all, but Light liked the theatrics of it all)

The girl had the usual instruments of summoning littered around her: the incense sticks, the offering bowl with the rapist’s name and face in it, and an ancient tome opened to a page presumably about Kira. She looked put together and professional. Light could respect that. In fact, he almost regretted it when he wrote the name Takada Kiyomi down in his notebook. Maybe he could make her his priestess, it wouldn’t do to waste such potential. 

After vanishing in another puff of dramatic-smelling smoke, Kira went to find his victim. Before he could get very far, however, a shinigami appeared before him. 

Light was startled, but didn’t let himself show anything. 

“Who are you?” He said, his voice acquiring a cool, unimpressed tone.

The shinigami just laughed and Light could feel his right eye twitching slightly. “I’m the shinigami assigned to you. You didn’t think you could go around killing that many people without a shinigami popping up to lead their souls to the proper place, did you?” The death god grinned, all of his teeth glinting gruesomely in the light, “I’m Ryuk, by the way, and you are…”

Light inwardly cursed: he’d forgotten about shinigami. Kira forced a smile onto his face and faced the shinigami. What is it with leather? Light wondered. It seemed recently that all of his important life events included someone distastefully dressed in leather. “I am Kira, god of revenge, executioner of the guilty, and soon-to-be First God of this pitiful world.”

Ryuk laughed again, and Light was reminded of mortals holding little white death sticks with acrid smoke trailing from them in elegant thin lines. “I like you, Kira, you’re pretty interesting.” 

Ryuk stopped talking and they continued to walk towards their first victim.

They quickly found the rapist and Kira brushed his hand against the man. Twenty seconds later, the man dropped dead. Kira laughed, delighted as his blood surged with the heady rush of doing what he was created to do. 

Ryuk laughed as well, reveling in death as he was created to do. 

Light cut-off his laughter as suddenly as it had started. He had forgotten about the shinigami currently absorbing the rapist’s soul. “I like you Kira,” Ryuk said in his chain-smoker voice, “this is going to be fun.”

“It’s Light,” Light said in a moment of rare impulsiveness. Who’s he going to tell? Light justified to himself. Shinigami weren’t known for having friends, be it with each other or other species. They were solitary creatures who followed around those with the power to kill like vultures and crows follow armies.

Ryuk nodded and grinned, all of his shark-like teeth on display. “Light, then. You are going to be the cure for my boredom, I can feel it.” 

Ryuk finished absorbing the soul, something Light couldn’t see happening, but could somehow sense anyway. “By the way, could we stop for some apples?” Ryuk asked, and Light wasn’t aware that something that looked like an extra in a Tim Burton movie could look sheepish, but Ryuk somehow pulled it off. “It’s an addiction.”

Light inwardly sighed. Of course he’s get an idiot as a minion. I suppose beggars can’t be choosers. One day, I’ll have a whole host of minions at my call and I won’t have to think about apple-loving shinigami, Light thought to himself for comfort. Kira turned to Ryuk, and decided that he didn’t really care if he was joking or was simply an idiot. He had a shinigami, he could do anything now. This was just the beginning. 

He bought Ryuk apples anyway.

 

iv.

The first time Light meets Misa, it’s not as Kira, but as Light Yagami. 

(This will be the first and only time he meets a life-changing figure as himself, and not his alter ego) 

As part of his cover, he actually does occasionally grant mortals help with academia. It’s mundane and boring and not what he was made to do, but he had to be visible enough to keep his family happy. 

The man who summoned him was a young computer genius studying at To-Oh University. The work isn’t horrible, and Light actually does enjoy programming, so the summoning isn’t quite as grueling as some of the others have been. His skin still itches to be out, serving justice to those who commit evil

As he begins surveying the room, he catches sight of another god. She is hovering beside a younger student who is typing rapidly at his computer. Meeting other gods outside of their realm is odd enough that Light quickly finishes with his summoning and walks over to where the goddess is hovering. She is murmuring something to the man in front of her, watching excitedly as he continues cyber-stalking the girl on the computer screen. 

When she is finished with her summons, he walks up to her before she can leave the realm. 

“Excuse me?” The goddess turns towards him, clearly surprised and Light turns on the charm, smiling in the way that makes women and goddesses blush unfailingly. The blonde goddess is no exception to this rule, Light can practically see the hearts in her eyes

“Yes?” She replies, and Light has to repress a wince at how bubbly she is. 

“I saw you across the room and had to say hello to another god, especially one as beautiful as you.” Light smiles inwardly (a smile that would be wicked and sharp if it actually had been allowed to grace his features) as he sees her start to fall in love with him. His parents have been asking about his love life, and he has to continue to be the perfect son for them. He thinks this goddess will work perfectly. “I’m Light Yagami, minor god of academia, nice to meet you.”

The goddess smiles and bubbles back, “ I’m Misa-Misa, Goddess of Obsession.”

Light smiles charmingly, though inside, he’s laughing triumphantly. The Goddess of Obsession is an incredibly powerful and popular goddess. He could definitely use her. He continues the conversation and, by the end of it, he has her eating out of his hand.  
-  
He keeps up his relationship with Misa and the next time his family asks about his love life, he introduces them to her. While she’s the most annoying goddess he’s ever met and has an incredibly overprotective shinigami hovering next to her almost all the time, she helps him maintain his image for his parents and the rest of the pantheon. Eventually, she learns that he is Kira and becomes his first major supporter, though by now, many in the Pantheon have heard of him. 

Misa is annoying and too melodramatic and has an annoying habit of referring to herself in third person, but she lends Kira credibility and a public face for the Pantheon and she also helps him remain his parent’s perfect son. 

(Light maybe hates her a little) (But she’s too useful not to have around)

 

v.

After meeting Misa, it feels like all of the pieces have fallen into place for Light. He is the perfect son to his parents and the mortals all love and fear him as Kira. 

That is, of course, when L Lawliet decides to fuck everything up. 

Light had, of course, heard of The Great Detective, L Lawliet. The eccentric God of Justice was as infamous as Kira and had the same amount of respect from both the mortals and the pantheon (this one of the many things that make Light hate him). The god had decided that his life’s mission was to oppose Kira. Considering they had opposite ideologies, Light didn’t mind this. But L Lawliet wasn’t just content to gain more support with the mortals. No, L Lawliet had made it his personal mission to find Kira and stop him from the source. Light did mind this. He minded quite a bit. So, when Light walks into his shrine, he’s not overly surprised, but still incredibly annoyed, to find the Great Detective waiting for him.

The first thing Light notices about him is that he is simultaneously the most and least godlike creature Light has ever run into. While he isn’t wearing anything black or leather (which Light is incredibly grateful for, seeing as the universe has seen fit to surround him with Tim Burton’s cast offs), the loose white shirt and baggy jeans he is wearing make him look like a tortured poet, not the great God of Justice. The bags under his eyes do nothing but sell the look even more. However, there is something solid and powerful to him that warns the observer that not all is as it seems. He is sitting crouched into a ball on Light’s couch. His feet are bare. 

As Light walks in the room, L Lawliet turns his owl-like gaze to him and say in a dead monotone, “Hello, Kira.”

Light pastes a smile on his face even as he feels himself begin to freeze up. “Hello, Detective, I regret to inform you that you have the wrong shrine. I’m Light Yagami, a minor God of Academia, not the God of Vengeance.”

The God of Justice brushes his thumb against his bottom lip and replies, “I know who you are, Light Yagami, and it is not a minor academia god.”

Light feels a righteous anger begin to burn inside him, but he keeps it hidden with his normal cool exterior. He forces a laugh, pretty and disbelieving (so very different from the laugh that’s threatening to choke him, deep inside), to bubble from his throat. “I wish that were the case, Detective, but sadly, I’m most certainly not anything more than I appear to be.”

L Lawliet’s eye’s narrow as he takes Light in. “You are a liar, Light Yagami, a very good liar, I’ll grant you, but a liar nonetheless.”

Light arranges his features into a look of outrage, but The Great Detective is already slipping out of his shrine, but before he leaves completely, he turns back and says, “You can call me L. After all, sworn enemies should be less formal than acquaintances, don’t you think, Kira?”

Before Light can think up a response, he is gone.  
-  
It’s not until later that night that he realizes that his encounter with L was the first time the fog of boredom had completely cleared. For the first time in his life, Light had found something (someone) that actually challenged and excited him. 

All alone, Light removes his masks and allows himself to truly laugh. Having a nemesis will be fun.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Something deep inside of both the Great Detective and the God of Vengeance whispers that this is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have a [tumblr](http://just-another-shipper.tumblr.com/). Come and talk to me about death note or fic writing or anything. I would love it if anyone gave me a prompt or something. Please. I want to make friends lmao


End file.
